To Snag a Heart Adrift
by betterlead2100
Summary: Ema is a college student studying to be a doctor and meets the Asahinas through Masaomi who works in the clinic nearby. The plot follows a slightly more opinionated version of the kind-hearted heroine, the classic 13 brother scenario (although in this story- not her brothers...yet) plus one school acquaintance who puts every brother on edge as they fight for their beloved's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"And you are...?" She looks to be in her early twenties, maybe around Subaru's age. How did she get offered a job here when she's still in college? he wondered.

"Emalyne Hinata." The slender brunette answered shaking the pediatrician's hand firmly.

"Miss Hinata," the man contemplated, but was quickly corrected-

"No, no, please, call me by my first name, we'll be close acquaintances so really, no need for formality," the young woman said, shaking her head. Miss Hinata? No one calls me that.

"Evalyne then?"

"Ah, no, it's Emalyne."

"Oh, Emalyne it is then."

She wanted to hear him call her name again. It was smooth and silkily refined, as if it just lulled right off of his tongue. _No, no, no, now is not the time for a thought like that,_ Ema thought bobbing her head so that strands of loose hair fell from her bun. _I only just met him- what if he turns out to be a jerk?_ She forced that last idea into her head so that she could forget his charming politeness, if only for a second.

"My apologies, you have a very pretty name Emalyne." The pediatrician paused, struggling to come up with a proper introduction. He stumbled over the one he was used to saying when welcoming new employees- "Welcome to the hospital, it's a pleasure to work with you. My name is Masaomi Asahina, it's a great relief that management hired a secretary to help me organize, plan, and schedule my patients' appointments- it's gotten busy around here lately, and I hate to admit it, but I need the extra support." _Where did that come from? A relief? I need the extra support?_ He quickly found his usual spiel again; "Please don't hesitate if you need help with anything. My clinic is just down that hall," he said extending a finger in the direction. "I have a patient soon so I better be going; I'll see you around Miss Hinata." With a turn of his hee he was off.

 _This secretary. I' be lying if I said she wasn't gorgeous._ He tapped his head, _Agh, it's not about looks, he reminded himself. But she seems competent, confident... The sureness of her handshake, her posture- that pencil skirt that accentuates her-_ He shook his head, as he found himself returning to her distracting physical beauty again. _Dammit Masaomi, stop being such a perv._ He scolded himself under his breath. The pediatrician wasn't a forward guy, but he wanted to see her again.

Ema frowned, _Miss Hinata, it doesn't suit a college girl like me,_ she thought heading back to the desk.

She waited around all day, answering phone calls and seeing patients to their rightful offices. I need a degree to do this? She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind, No, I'm doing this to see if a hospital is the kind of place I want to work in. So far, she loved it. The hospital was full of children and parents, the majority of which went to the mysterious pediatrician, but all of them seemed to love that man very much. They came out of his office smiling with a little lollipop in hand, and parents seemed to be calm and reassured as they left as well. He makes being a pediatrician look easy… If it is, I hope as a doctor I can help people and make them happy just as easily, she thought carelessly. But I'm stuck here at this desk until an internship opens up. She frowned picking at a chip in the wooden desk; she glanced at the clock- _Ah! Almost lunch timeee._

At a quarter past noon she heard the glass door swing open. She peeked over the ledge of the secretary desk and caught sight of a handsome blonde man.

"How can help you?" She asked using her best secretary voice.

"Wow, so Masaomi has a hot secretary working for him now, huh?" He said too casually.

Ema was taken aback by his blunt nature, "W-what?" _For a monk… Those are monk robes aren't they? He's terribly ill mannered._ She quickly composed herself and huffed under her breath, "For a monk you have terrible manners." She quickly regretted saying that, but when she looked up, the look on his face was worth it.

The surprise at least was worth it at least, but then he seemed hurt for a split second as his golden eyes softened, and that's what made her really feel sorry. But then he grinned quickly and slyly, "Hah! What wit!- very sharp of you," He said laughing heartily.

"So, what can I do for you?" Ema asked, getting impatient.

He looked at her attentively, "Would a kiss be too much to ask for?"

Again she drew quickly away, _who asks a crazy question like that?_

"Juuuust kidding," he said winking a golden eye at her. "I'm just here to drop off Masaomi's lunch," he paused, "... and I would definitely be more than happy to deliver it to him myself, but if I were him, I'd much rather have you deliver it." He said winking again. "Here you go," he dropped the lunch sack onto her desk, "let Masaomi know his favorite brother was here." It seemed as though the handsome monk was about to leave when the door opened again.

Kaname watched the beautiful secretary's face light up- he traced her line of sight to a tall, dark haired man who strode in. His steely eyes ignored Kaname besides the sideways glare he shot in an instant in his direction. The man wore casual attire- dark washed jeans and a sweatshirt with some sort of light university jacket over it. "School of Integrative Medicine" the jacket sleeve read. _Graduate school, huh,_ Kaname noted, _so he must be at least a couple years older than her._ He shook the idea, _not that that would matter to me. She'll like whoever she wants._

"Makoto?! What are you doing here?" Ema asked surprised at his sudden appearance. In an instant, she had forgotten Kaname's existence.

"Thought, I'd wish you a good first day at work." He said flashing a light-hearted grin. "Here, it's just a post-lunch dessert… Strawberry cake." Makoto placed the small box in Ema's hands.

 _Oh, this guy knows how to melt a lady's heart_ , thought Kaname, _maybe even better than me…_

Glancing towards the office doors in a way that was neither hurried or concerned, he added, "I've got to get back to the university though- lunch is going to end soon… Hey, have a good day." He lay a hand on the top of her head as if she were a young child, "I'll see ya at school tomorrow Em."

All of his movements were impressively smooth. "Your boyfriend?" Kaname asked as soon as the man left. "Masaomi's going to be disappointed," he added jokingly.

"No, Makoto isn't anything like that. He's a graduate student from university- a friend of mine. He's taking extra courses at the school while he waits for an internship to open up- like me… Except I've taken up this job."

"You say that like it's a bad thing- So it's your first day, and you already hate it-" Kaname laughed.

"Excuse me, but I have work to be doing," Ema cut in. She couldn't help but letting a little giggle escape in the meantime though.

"Oh? What's that? Excuse me, but you still have fifteen minutes left until your lunch ends- I would know cause I drop off Masaomi's lunch practically every day." Kaname replied sarcastically.

"It's not as if you make it," a calm voice broke in.

"Ah! Masaomi! Perfect timing, here's your lunch." Kaname said swiping the sack off her desk and tossing it towards his brother, "I was gonna have your lovely assistant bring it to you, but looks like I got distracted."

"Go get distracted somewhere else Kaname," the pediatrician said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I was on my way out anyway." Kaname said scoffing as he headed towards the door. "See ya around Em~"

"Sorry about him. Kaname's a womanizer, but he's harmless," Masaomi commented. _Em? Does Kaname know her? Why did he call her so familiarly?_ "Hey, Miss Hinata, I mean, Emalyne, would you like to go for coffee after work today? You know, as a welcome of course- a congratulations for joining the hospital." He quickly added.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Ema smiled gently.

-later-

"So Kaname's your..."

"My brother. I'm the eldest of thirteen." Masaomi added.

"Thirteen, huh?" Ema commented, _that's a lot of brothers._

"Yeah. Working at the clinic, you'll probably run into more than a few of them. Most of them though, aren't as much trouble as Kaname if that'll put you any more at ease." He added sipping his cup of tea.

 **Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate comments, suggestions and feedback on my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Thank you for your patience!**

 **Chapter 2**

"So, you work with a couple of hot guys, huh?" Makoto teased, nudging Ema's arm playfully.

"Mmmmm, not right now Makoto," Ema moaned into the wooden library table, "I've got to study for final exammmmms."

His steely eyes softened "Oh? Come now, don't look so depressed, I'll tutor you later, but I want to hear about this tea time with that new acquaintance of yours." He said leaning in near her face which had planted itself on the dull tabletop.

"Why the sudden interest snoopy?" she asked shifting her face so that she could see Makoto a little better.

"Well, you're the one who keeps going in and out of daydream-land and mumbling about some doctor, and tea, and a blonde monkey man." Makoto said stroking the stray strands of hair out of her face. "Soooo, tell me about it." He said leaning back in the creaking chair.

Ema turned a strawberry red, "I don't know what you mean…"

"Okay, fine, fine, I'll leave it be for now… But I do want to hear about it eventually, okay?" Makoto said, tipping his chair to balance on two legs.

"Yeah, sure, sure, I'll tell you later," she said waving a tired hand in his direction. "Say, don't you have class?" she added stifling a yawn.

-LATER-

 _Oh shoot, I must've fallen asleep… I better get back to the dorms soon otherwise they'll close up for the nig-_ The tick of the clock interrupted her thought, the hand just past six. "Ah! Wait, no! I have the evening shift at the clinic!" _I'll be late for sure if I don't run._ Ema quickly swept her papers and textbook into her side bag, and threw her pencil into her bun and burst through the doubledoor entrance of the college library.

 _I'll cut through the alleyway to get there faster…_

The cool autumn breeze swept through her hair and ruffled her flowing skirt. Shadows had begun to collect in the recesses of the sleek college buildings as the sun neared the finale of its descent in the late sky.

Ema had only jogged a couple of steps before she was abruptly shoved into the wall and knocked to the ground.

"Oh, Emalyne Hinata," a tall, perfumed woman said scowling down at her. "Fancy meeting you here." Two other girls appeared beside the intimidating woman.

"Ow, geez, what's the big id-"

"It's not fair! Why does Makoto spend so much time with you!" the smallest of the girls blurted, rage quaking her voice.

 _What is she talking about?_ Ema thought, confused by the the girl's strange complaint.

"Makoto is for everyone, you need to stop taking all of his time." The second one added.

"What makes you so special? Huh?" the little one shouted, interrupting again. "We saw you there at the library with him again today, you can't do that! Everybody's allowed to like Makoto, but you're too close! He doesn't like you, so just leave him alone!"

"Enough, girls," the tall woman said. "But A is right, she's nothing special… And we're just going to remind you of that- You're just..." Ema heard the pop of a water bottle lid.

"Like."

"Everybody...

"Else."

Water was streaming down Ema's face. Dribbling into her eyes, and soaking her clothes. _Leave me alone, I don't have time for this._

"I don't even like him!" Ema blurted standing up to slap the water bottle out of the woman's hand.

The tall woman tugged it out of her reach mockingly, "If that's true, then stay away from him." An ugly smirk crept across her face like the shadows on the alleyway.

 _Is it?...True?_ She shook her head, _no matter right now._ "I don't." It came out quieter than a whisper, as she ran off, tears welling in her eyes.

At the end of the alleyway stood a basketball player. He had seen everything. Heard everything. But had done nothing. _That poor girl, nobody should be treated like that… I could've stopped them. I bet she feels terrible._

He began running.

"Was that… Subaru?" the girl squeaked as he passed between their huddle.

"Hey! You! Hold up! Are you okay?" He called after the woman who kept up her brisk pace. His practice gear bounced against his legs as he ran.

"I'm fine. Just please leave me alone." She said gritting her teeth as she clenched her drenched bag to her chest.

"Hey, look... I'm no good with talking to girls, but, if it's about that guy you like- Makoto-" _that's that popular princely guy on campus, huh,_ "-Oh… yeah... I overheard… I wanted to help but… I'm sorry!" He blurted, flushing with embarrassment.

Ema let out a huff, followed by a sniffle- together, almost sounding like a laugh. "Pf-ha, no, that's fine. I'm not worried about love, or liking anyone, or my clothes being wet… That'll figure itself out…" She shifted her bag in her arms so that the young man could see, "it's this that I'm worried about."

A dozen review papers had smeared penciled in answers and side annotations, and her textbook had become a waterlogged mass.

"I'll help you!" He almost immediately wanted to take that back, _I don't even know if I can help._ "-What kind… of work was that?" He asked tentatively.

"Physiology and anatomy." Her deep brown eyes lowered in dismay. _I can't ask Makoto for help; he'd ask how all my work got ruined in the first place…_

"Oh, yeah, I can't help you with that, but I think I know someone who can," the basketball player said. "My oldest brother works at a clinic nearby, in fact, we're kind of headed in that direction anyway. We can swing by, and I'm sure, he can help you get caught up in no time flat after he finishes up work.

A grin glided across the young woman's face.

 _Woah, I didn't realize before, but… she's really pretty when she smiles._ Subaru could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, "N-no big deal of course."

"You don't mean Masaomi-"

"Masaomi likes to help-" they started at the same time,

"You know, Masaomi, huh?" he said surprised, "I'm one of his younger brothers, Subaru."

"O-oh, I'm an intern at the clinic. My name's Ema," a friendly smile surfacing again on her face.

 _Damn,_ he turned his face away, _that smile, again? That would be enough to make any guy_ \- he shook his head-

"I'll be fine from here, you should go wherever you were headed in the first place," Ema said. "I'm really okay, it's not too cold out, and being wet, well, it's not so bad if I can get these papers fixed back up."

"I'll join you." Subaru said, all too eagerly. "Either way, I'd be seeing Masaomi, so I'll stop in too." He added hurriedly. Now that, _that_ was strange for Subaru. The less he saw his brothers, usually the better off he was. He couldn't find enough time away from all thirteen, and here he was saying he'd happily visit one of them on his own accord.

A couple of minutes later they had arrived at the small clinic where Masaomi worked.

"Oh, Miss Hina- Oh, Subaru, what a surprise! What brings you by?" Masaomi asked. "I thought you were my intern... She's almost fifteen minutes late now, but she doesn't seem to be a irresponsible type... I wonder what's keeping her..."

At that instant, Ema peeked from behind his little brother's tall and broad stature. "I"m so sorry, I'm so late, I got delayed by something that popped up- I'm usually not like this-" she rambled.

Her hair was wet and plastered to her face and her damp clothes clung to her frame. Masaomi felt his heart sink.

"What happened?!"

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you found it interesting! Please leave feedback and comments if you have any suggestions for future chapters or regarding my writing style; I'm always looking for ways to improve! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing my best to get this story rolling and to update a little more often; I'll try to become more consistent with that. Please enjoy reading this next chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _I've never seen Masaomi look like that. He gets worried, but it's always in a way that's predictable… Like surprise, and then- gone- he puts on a face that's used to dealing with emergency… So why does he look so tentative still?_ Subaru watched as his older brother knelt in front of a soaked Ema who sat on one of the waiting room benches.

Masaomi draped a towel around her neck so that she could dry her hair. "There you go," he said gently, "it's not much use, but it'll beat having to walk back to the dorms with dripping wet hair." A pensive look caught hold in his warm eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you, those must've been some weird girls to do that for no reason." Masaomi said sighing.

 _I might have omitted some details._ Ema thought, wincing. _It's not that I want to lie to him, but it seems I've already caused him enough worry for today._

Meanwhile, Subaru stared intently at the brunette woman; _what's the purpose of lying to Masaomi? She's going to have to tell him sooner or later because he definitely- definitely doesn't buy that bad-luck-that-I-ran-into-bad-people excuse._ If it were one thing Masaomi was good at, it was having patience- he'd be able to wait for however long it took for someone to spill the beans.

"Oh, Subaru, thanks for walking Ema here, but you can go home now. I can take care of her until she's ready to head back to the dorms."

"Wait, what?" interjected Ema, "I still have three more hours before my shift is over."

"Nevermind that," Masaomi said patting her soft wavy hair, which was now barely holding in a bun, "you've had a rough day, take the rest of the day off. The clinic has been slow, so I can handle welcoming the few patients that I still have to see." He paused, considering, "Yeah, you know, if you stick around for another hour or so, I can walk you back to the dorms-"

"Yeah that sounds good," Ema hurriedly replied. She hated to admit it to herself, but she didn't want to go back alone, much less, in the dark.

"A-actually," stuttered Subaru, "if you want to go sooner, I wouldn't mind either."

 _Subaru,_ Masaomi thought, frustrated- although he wore a complacent smile to mask it.

 _Ding, ding,_ the bell hanging onto the door handle chimed as it opened, welcoming a patient.

"You-" Subaru said, lowering an eyebrow at the person who had just entered, "this is your fault."

Ema immediately swung her head in the direction of the accusation.

"Ah-? Makoto?"

"What's my fault?" Makoto asked shifting looks between Subaru and Ema. On the double take of Ema he caught sight of the slender, yet well built figure of the pediatrician. _So- he's the hot doctor, huh...? What's with the towel,_ Makoto thought noticing it draped over Ema's shoulders, _it hasn't rained today…_

"This is your fault Makoto, you jerk!" Subaru said, raising his voice. He pointed at Ema, "Your fan group threw water on her!"

That got Masaomi's attention, he shot a glare in the man's direction- No patience was needed that time, this guy filled in all the missing pieces- why she was late, and why those girls threw water at her- it certainly wasn't without reason. But at the same time, that name- _Makoto, where have I heard that name,_ Masaomi thought, racking his brain. _Makoto, Makoto, Makoto; it's familiar… But from where?_

"Woah, woah, calm down, what happened?" Makoto asked, settling a hand on his shoulder.

"Gosh! You're so ignorant!" he said, slapping the hand that rested on his shoulder. "You have half of the university's girls worshiping the ground you walk on and you don't even realize it. So high and mighty that you don't realize how much trouble you're causing for a lot of people," he ranted gesticulating wildly.

Makoto shifted away, seemingly ignoring the man who kept scolding him. He bent down to look Ema in the eye, "Hey, look," he said gently laying his fingers over her sloping shoulders, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble, okay?"

 _Why does that bother me so much?_ Masaomi fought the urge to push the man out of the way so that he could be the one beside the beautiful woman. _Let him do whatever he wants, if he's a shallow guy then she'll realize it sooner or later,_ he thought. A conflicting idea sprouted again, _But why can't that be enough? I don't want her to get hurt. No, I don't want to see her get hurt. I wouldn't hurt her, if I were given the chance to be with her..._

"Hey, are you even listening?" Subaru paused.

No, he wasn't, and he had still heard everything. Makoto had this soft side that every once in a while when he'd seem to assume a different role. _When he's not my friend… When he treats me like I really am special…_ Ema shook her head slightly, _He doesn't like me, I don't like him._ She opened an eye to try to soften the princely aura that seemed to always surround the guy. _Ugh, he's always sparkling and handsome._ His hair cast into his eyes tinting his irises a deeper shade of gray.

He grinned, "What's with that face? You look disgusted… Am I that unappealing?" He said, immediately slipping back into his friendly character. He ruffled his fingers through her hair. "Oh, what's this?" He said flipping the pencil in his hand, "Gosh Em, you shouldn't keep this sort of sharp thing near your head, what if you fell asleep and stabbed yourself right through the noggin'?"

"Ugh, your so morbid," Ema said, shoving him away jokingly. "That's not gonna happen."

"Yeah?" Makoto said flipping the pencil behind her ear, "Thanks to me, it's not. Come on, let's go back to the dorms… Of course, only if her work is done for today," he said turning towards Masaomi.

"Yeah, go ahead." Masaomi said, hiding his disappointment behind a seemingly cheerful smile.

"H-Hey!" Ema stuttered, her attention swinging back to Makoto, "You should be apologizing, t-this is your fault after all!" Of course, she didn't actually believe that, but she wanted to say something.

He swung his university jacket over her head. "You'll catch a cold if you go out with cold hair." He said, avoiding her eyes.

The jacket still held his reminiscing heat and carried the casual, yet specific welcoming scent of him. "I-I don't need your-" Ema stuttered, taken aback by his gesture. Her cheeks flushed and Makoto let a smile slip.

His lips turned up into a simply cherishable smile as he sighed, "Always causing me trouble... Just keep it on until we reach your dorm."

 _What a flirt,_ Masaomi glared at the back of the man's head, as the two exited the building.

 _He's as charismatic as they say,_ Subaru watched as the two left. _Someone like her doesn't seem to fit like a guy like that. She's gonna end up getting hurt if he gets tired of her… Ugh- what do I even care what happens._ He shook his head.

That was a flat out lie. He knew exactly what he'd do if that happened.

-OUTSIDE-

The silence thickened the brisk evening air.

"So tell me what happened… The girls… Because of me…" Makoto trailed off.

Ema fiddled with the sleeves of the oversized jacket that covered her icy fingertips. Makoto tried to catch her eye, which was hidden beneath the shadow of the hood. She quickly turned her head, grinning wildly, "You really are popular, and, yeah that's good and all." She said looking away. Drawing in a breath she continued, "If I'm causing you trouble though, really, it's better if you and I just… weren't even friends."

Makoto couldn't get his feet to start up again. _No._

His arms moved on their own.

Startled, Ema stumbled, as his arms pulled her backwards. She could feel his warm breath heating the back of her neck- could feel the muscle in his forearm that wrapped around her torso tighten; she could feel his heartbeat against her back...

"A-ah! I-I' mean, no," his whisper came out in a crackle of subdued energy, as he distanced himself again, "don't say things like that…"

She was grateful that he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. She nodded, "Yeah, that's okay, I understand, we'll stay friends, okay?" She said attempting to lighten his seriousness. _He didn't mean anything by this… He couldn't have._ She tried to shake the nostalgia she felt- the almost longing she felt to being back in the safety his arms had gifted her. She turned to begin walking again.

He held tight to her wrist so that she couldn't. "Don't misunderstand. I lik-"

"Oy! Em? Is that you?" a tall man ran towards the pair. Upon closer inspection…

"Oh Masaomi's brother."

"You've already forgotten my name?" Kaname said sarcastically. "Ka-na-me. Remember?" He over enunciated, jokingly, "Why the hood? Why are you hiding that beautif-"

"Kaname, don't just go running off like that." A younger boy appeared huffing behind him. "Why'd you do that?"

"You better get in better shape Fuuto, otherwise you might be in danger of losing your good looks!" Kaname laughed, slapping the younger boy on the back. "Oh, excuse my bad manners, this is my younger brother, Fuuto." He said motioning to the boy who was doubled over. Kaname continued the introduction, "Fuuto, these two are Ema and…"

"A boy in a jacket that's ten sizes too big and a scowly faced goon, big whoop," he interrupted impatiently, waving a dismissive hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Makoto said, irritated.

 _Fuuto… Fuuto…_ Ema spun the name in her mind. _Fuuto Asakura, that's who he is! The boy all the freshman girls in high school talked about. He's a tv star? Or a pop star, I don't remember…_

"Oh ho ho, a boy in a jacket?" Kaname asked, stifling a cackle. He reached to flip her hood down. "I think you mean a lovely princess in a hideous jacket," he said, his eyes flickering to see if he had successfully annoyed Makoto, but his face remained stoic. _Playing it cool, huh?_ Kaname smirked. _We'll see how long you can keep up that act..._

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this! Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and reviews! I'd love to hear what you think about both my writing, plot, and what direction you'd wish for this story to take (I'm not so sure yet myself :p) Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for my lagged update; I had wanted to get this out sooner but… Exciting news! I took up the advice to get a beta for this chapter and future ones to come! My beta is shadowkinghtwriter- they've written a similar Brothers' Conflict Fanfiction with this similar +1 guy plot so I'll be getting advice on my own plot, grammar, and such from now on! I'm super hyped for this so please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Kaname flipped the windbreaker hood down, revealing the beauty's face. Fuuto, was starstruck- rarely did anyone ever make _him_ at a loss for words. The teen quickly attempted to brush away the feeling, "Eh, Kaname was right, you're not half that bad looking," he said mumbling as he turned his face snobbishly.

Meanwhile Ema was about to burst,her eyes aglow, "Oh my gosh! Back in high school all the underclassman used to talk about you- Fuuto Asakura-They were right, you are a cutie!" Ema said, tempted to pinch his cheeks, unaware of the boy's more mature tendencies towards women like her.

"Actually, he's an Asahina too- but he's a brat- so I guess that's why he made up 'Asakura'… Doesn't want to be affiliated with a bunch of cool brothers ..." Kaname pouted, "...that have better looks than him," he finished, releasing a sly smile.

"Oh, B.S.!" Fuuto interjected, raising his fist.

Kaname ignored him, "In any case though Em, if you think this one's cute, you should meet our youngest brother, Wataru. He's a truly cute kiddo. Actually, you've met quite a few of us now, huh?" He paused for a moment judging Makoto out of the corner of his eye, "How would you feel tagging along on a group date to May Dawn? There's a mixer going on tomorrow night."

"You mean May Dawn the restaurant?!" Ema asked elated, "I've never been, but I've heard it's world class stuff!"

(In this fictional world, May Dawn is a high class restaurant downtown, famed for the great view of Mt. Fuji at dawn and sunset. Up that high, the building gives views as most places do only in Spring when it's rained a great deal and has cleared the air. Thus the name "May Dawn" which also doubles for the reputation its gotten from hosting parties until dawn…)

"What's a kid gonna be doing at a restaurant like that?" Makoto interrupted, refusing to show his blatant interest. "I mean, Wataru… He's young right?"

"Oh Wataru? Pffhahha!" Kaname laughed, "No he won't be coming. And _this_ horny one," he said flicking Fuuto on the forehead, "isn't invited either. But, we can definitely stop at the house, and you can meet Wataru before we head out," he chirped. "To make things more interesting, I also got Masomi to tag along- and he never goes to things like this… No big deal, so, you'll come, right?" he asked all in one breath, tying it together with one nonchalant wink.

Makoto glanced uneasily at her, staving off a fidget by shoving his fingers into his pockets. Of course, him making such a movement did not come off as uneasy at all, but simply cool, and just the opposite-unworried.

 _His movements are too flawless,_ thought the golden haired monk, _flawless like Masaomi's. Too perfect._ He grinned uncontrollably, _So, I do have you worried. Just who is she to you? To Masaomi?_

 _Oh, but my papers…_

"Come on, tomorrow's a weekend, you'll have time to do school work the day after." Kaname said easily reading the look on her face. "Unless, there's some secret romance you two are in, huh?" he joked. "Forget the mixer the, I totally understand if you two are lovey dovey for each oth-"

"You've got us wrong, that's not it!" the two blurted simultaneously.

A twitchy uncomfortable smile twitched across Kaname's face; he almost regretted asking. He hated the way that despicable blush tinted her face. If it had been for him, he would have enjoyed it… _No, this is for Masaomi… I'm doing this for Masaomi,_ he thought, trying to reaffirm himself. He sighed, _Yeah, no I'm not._

Ema stuttered back to life breaking the silence, "Y-Yeah, okay, sure." She forced an uneasy smile, "It is a once in a lifetime sort of experience after all."

"Great! I'll see you both tomorrow then!" Kaname smirked hastily.

"Oh what?! I never said I wanted to go!" Makoto said reaching out to stop Kaname. The monk grabbed Fuuto and took off back down the road.

"I'll pick you up from Masaomi's office, see you then, bye~~"

….

"Well, I guess our plans for tomorrow have been decided," Ema said scratching her head nervously. "Sorry Makoto, it's just that… You're kinda getting dragged into this."

It hit her- _Masaomi- he's going to be there- is that okay? Me his secretary? Him the pediatrician? Much less, Kaname whose got to be in his late twenties at least… Even Makoto- they're all older than me… Is that okay?_ She clenched her fists, running her thumb over her fingers as she thought, _Oh, what am I going to do, this is so not appropriate..._

"What's going on in that mind of yours Em? You're looking spacey again." He smiled, at ease again, "Don't worry, I'll make sure none of those old guys make a move on you."

"But you just said-"

"Yeah, I really didn't want to go, your right." _But it seems I've got to keep my old superior in check._ The college student let out a hefty sigh, "I didn't tell you before, but Masaomi was one of the professors back when I was an undergraduate. He was my mentor for a few terms… It seems like he doesn't remember me, seeing as how he barely even looked at me today. _So he's the hot doctor, huh,_ he recalled thinking earlier that day, _I can't believe she's into a guy like him._

"OH, haha, now that you say it," Ema giggled, "that explains a lot of your methodology. You and Masaomi go about things in the same passive, almost indifferent manner- I've never seen either of you get frustrated or annoyed. You're both like 'work-work'" she said miming studying at a desk, and pulling her lips into a serious, taut line, "'proper- tea time- proper- introduction…" she continued miming, over exaggerating a deadbeat worker between giggles.

"Hey! I'm not like that!" _You can't seriously believe we're anything alike Em, can you? I'm nothing like him… I have feelings; I can get annoyed..._

"Oh, yes you are!"

"No."

"Come on, not even a little bit?"

"No. Not even a little bit."

* * *

-THE NEXT DAY 18:00-

Ema stood outside the pediatrician's clinic. She felt out of place showing up to work and not working, so she waited outside the glass doors. _I feel overdressed… And I feel like I should be working._ The petite brunette wore her hair down so that the waves in her hair took on the sleek shimmer of the sunset. She had placed a small blue bow clip in her hair that matched her blouse, and wore a knee length, white skirt with a modest heeled shoe. She swung her small purse back and forth on her wrist. _This is too much. I feel like I'm trying too hard to impress._

"You look lovely Emalyne."

She turned around to meet the handsome pediatrician. He was out of his white jacket uniform and to say he was gorgeous would have been an understatement. He wore his usual button-down shirt but instead of the clinic coat he wore a black blazer and black pants- like somebody from one of those fashion magazines.

Ema couldn't find the words that lumped in her throat, "A-ah haha, you can really just call me Ema, really." _Ah! No, say 'thank you!' Stupid, that's what you say when someone gives you a compliment-_ "Thank you, though- uh- I mean, for the compliment." _Oh you've blown it Ema, look at what you've done,_ she scolded herself.

The tall, beige haired man gave a reassuring smile that smoothed over her unease, "Yes, of course, Ema." He said, making sure to omit the formal pronunciation. "Would you like me to carry your bag?" He offered kindly, extending a gentle hand.

"Oh ho! Masaomi- Making a move?!" Kaname interrupted, swinging his arm over Ema's shoulder. The monk had traded his robes for a similar business casual look that Masaomi wore- on him as well- it would be enough to make any girl swoon. What he did next, just about made Ema swoon, herself as his soft lips pecked her cheek. His airy breath followed in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear, "You look stunning tonight~"

Masaomi quickly retracted his hand and stuffed it into his pants pocket, embarrassed. But at the same time pissed. "Just offering. And it still stands," he added, gazing as casually as he could back at her without feeling the burn of jealousy to be in Kaname's position. Of course these movements to anyone speculating could have only come across as cool and collected, but Kaname could tell he didn't like to be caught off guard, much less be forced to watch his brother flirt with the biggest love interest that had crossed his path this century. _My lips on the girl you like? What do you make of it Masaomi?_

 _Bothersome… Why are you touching her so casually-_ Masaomi cut the question there, _it doesn't matter. I shouldn't care. She'll decide for herself who's rig-_ "Don't make her feel uncomfortable Kaname." _It came out faster than I could stop it…_ "Sorry, he can be forward like that, he doesn't mean any harm." Masaomi said, trying to justify his interjection with a more brotherly approach, rather than the rivalry it had intended.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, and for a moment he felt like rebelling his older brother's comment. _Got ya!_ He smirked, _I understand completely._ "Oh, sorry dear princess, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted to declare my friendship through that gesture," he said as though he had rehearsed it a thousand times before. "Now, where is that friend of ours…? Late? We might just have to leave without him then, huh Em?"

A car door slammed in the nearby lot, and the dark haired man walked over.

"Gosh Makoto, you look so different! With your bangs actually combed down I hardly recognized you!" Ema spouted.

"Hope this is formal enough," Makoto said, gesturing to his black sweater that covered his collared shirt. _I hope with my bangs covering my face, I won't be noticeable. I'm really just there to watch…_ Little did he know that with that look, he only became that much more alluring and mysterious.

"Alright! That's four! We're ready to go!" Kaname cheered.

* * *

 **Special thanks to shadowknightwriter who beta-ed this! I hope you readers can see the improvement in my overall writing as I journey through this fanfic. I really enjoy hearing all of your great feedback and comments, they encourage me to improve and to keep on going so thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the encouragement and advice last chapter; I hope my writing keeps improving and that this chapter is up to par! Again, special thanks to shadowknightwriter for beta-ing! Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Upon entering the restaurant, what could only be described as a herd of girls, surrounded Kaname. He grinned, completely in his element, as he politely addressed each one cheerfully. Meanwhile, Masaomi, Ema, and Makoto were left on the outside of the swarm as they were escorted down the hall towards the reserved banquet hall.

"So… I take it… You're a familiar face around here, huh Kaname?" Ema asked as she took in the gorgeous dining room. Now she felt underdressed, as she passed table upon table of polished silverware and fine china dishes and could hear the sink of her heels in the lavishly thick rug.

"Yeah, I sort of am, but not as much as Masaomi…" he said with a joking grin.

"What do you mean? This is my first time here." Masaomi said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well, this place is kinda only for the elite, yeah? And I'm a monk- not that my profession isn't the greatest (cause it is)- but how do you think I'm able to frequent this place so often?" Kaname asked, his golden eyes glimmering in the light of the chandelier hanging above in the corridor.

"You've been using my name to get in here?" Masaomi deduced, fighting to reign in the slight irritation that had been building throughout the evening. He scratched his cheek, _I really shouldn't have agreed to tag along._

"Woooooah, so pretty," Ema's voice interrupted as the group entered the grand room. She rushed to the curved window that overlooked the cliffside the restaurant was famed for. It was like an aquarium window, except one that instead of looking out onto undersea life, offered a panoramic view of Mt. Fuji and the surrounding city bay area. All at once, she forgot where she was and fell away from the group to take in the view. The various singles that mingled in the space, uninterested in the view, went about their talks with one another. To them, it was just another affordable pretty spectacle- nothing new.

Through the light clink of wine glasses and faint music drifting through the enormous room, Ema sighed, "Ahhh, it's lovely." She breathed, leaning on the sleek railing that kept her from pressing her face against the glass like a child.

"It is nice, huh." Ema caught the pediatrician's reflection on the clear, crystaline glass. He sighed, "It's hard to be mad at Kaname sometimes, when I know that all he means to do is enjoy the beautiful sights of life… Sights like this." He said, removing a hand from his pockets to gesture towards the window.

"Don't we all,"a deep voice commented from behind the two. Ema turned to face the voice's owner- a tall, well built man in what looked to be his mid twenties. He wore a sharp suit that had an air of "rough around the edges," though it still managed to retain that "still high status" vibe that was common in the restaurant. "You've been hanging around the window for awhile Miss," he continued, approaching Ema. His green eyes flashed to Masaomi who wore a concerned look. "Mind if I borrow her for a moment?" His blonde hair cast into his eyes, "It is a mixer after all, right?" He leaned towards Ema extending his left hand. "Won't you join me?"

Ema contemplated, shifting from foot to foot, she didn't want to leave the window or Masaomi's company. _I am at a mixer though… People talk and try to get to know one another at this sort of thing, right? ...But I can't say this sort of guy interests me…_ "I'm actually enjoying the view here. It's my first time at this restaurant…"

"I can make your first time here even more rememberable." The handsome man said touching her arm.

His warm hand sent goosebumps up her arms; ot was the type of warmth that only sent a chill up her spine. "N-no, really, I prefer staying here."

A new arm laced around her and pulled her back. She quickly hit the owner's firm body. His hand remained holding her near so that her head and shoulders remained in the crook of his arm. _Black blazer and simple cufflinks_ , she noted. A _n elegant yet simple scent of mild Autumn spice._ All the details made themselves rememberable in her mind. _Masaomi..._

"Hey, hey, hey now, what's the big id-" the man began, but was quickly cut off.

"Please, stop making my girlfriend feel uncomfortable." Masaomi's voice rang clearly without stumble or fault. His grip tightened around Ema, as he stifled his own nervousness.

The man was quickly taken aback by the pediatrician's confidence, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?... Oh, you know what, forget it, there are plenty of beautiful women here for me to enjoy…" he mumbled with a cocky smirk as he walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Masaomi released Ema, who regardless, remained uptight. _What was that just now? Did he actually say…_ she shook her head, _of course he only meant to look out for me._ She wished she could erase the blush on her cheeks just as easily as she tried to dismiss the idea of Masaomi liking her. "Thanks for that." she quickly said, stumbling on her words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. I only meant to help." Masaomi said gently, though adrenaline still coursed through his veins. He brushed his light, feathery bangs out of his eyes, "I didn't mean to startle you, but if you'd like, I could accompany you the rest of the night," he offered. A smile turned his lips in a juvenile boyish way, as he shifted his hands in his pockets. "Only if you'd _like_." He rearticulated, emphasizing.

Ema nodded, "Okay." A misty blush tinted her cheeks, and she quickly pushed it away, _he's only being nice. Masaomi is a true gentleman, he'd do the same for any girl I'm sure…_ That's what she forced herself to believe, but what she truly wanted, was for him to say such things to her- exclusively. It was like that from the instant he first said her name- his voice soothing like the waves on the shore and sweet like honey. Her brown locks of wavy hair swung from side to side as she shook her head. _No way someone like him would ever be interested in someone like me._

"How about food then? Shall we order some at the bar? What kind do you like?" the handsome pediatrician asked, attempting to change the subject and slip back into a casual manner.

"Oooh! I like pork buns! And we should try the grilled beef sticks here too!" Ema said; talking about the delicious cuisine was enough to put her back in her usual mood.

Masaomi smiled as the warm rays from the ceiling lights danced in his hazel eyes. "Let's be going then." The taller man extended his elbow so that Ema could link her arm in his own.

 _Is this okay? Is this appropriate?_ Ema questioned herself, hesitating, _It's only weird if I make it weird,_ she thought consoling her conscious. She slipped her thin arm through the opening in his.

* * *

-MEANWHILE-

Makoto was hating his situation. He covered his head with his hands wishing it would actually make him invisible. A half dozen girls loitered around him.

"Handsome, won't you tell us your name?" one of the heavily perfumed ladies asked.

"If only you'd clear those pesky bangs out of your eyes, I'd bet you'd be drop-dead gorgeous," another woman added.

"Aw, hey, don't say that, I think he looks real cute just the way he is."

"What are you saying, this boy's nothing compared to those beautiful Asahina brothers"

All of their berating was making Makoto sick and tired. _This is so not worth it._ _I'm here, but I'm not even with her. She ran off earlier and I don't know where to begin looking. This place is huge. I can't even do what I had promised her I'd do. There's no way to keep an eye on those guys when they're impossible to find in these hoards of people._

 _I'll catch a cab home. That trio's got Kaname's car so they'll be fine getting back._ As Makoto mustered his resolve to move after he had parked himself at the table for almost an hour, he peeked through his fingers just in time to catch Masaomi and Ema- _arm in arm_ \- walking to the bar. _Dirty scum, I would have never guessed Masaomi was that type of guy._

"Excuse me," Makoto said, his shyness erased just as abruptly as he had stood up. His female onlookers looked curiously at the trim man. His dark hair flashed a cobalt color as it caught the light above, contrasting with his titanium irises. He swiped his sleek bangs out of his eyes, revealing his true face, "I'm not interested in dating any of you. Please let me be on my way."

As he approached, he caught Ema's free arm by the wrist, jerking Masaomi to a stop as well. "She's not old enough to drink." Makoto said sternly, glaring steely daggers at Masaomi.

Masaomi flushed, realizing what he must have looked like escorting her to the bar like that. "Whatever you're thinking, you're mistaken, it's not like that at all." he said levely, his warm eyes luminescent with wisdom.

"Yeah, he's right, we were just going to order some beef kabobs and pork buns, silly!" Ema chimed. "You don't have to helicopter and hover over me all the time, geez Makoto." she said lightheartedly turning to continue towards the food bar.

"Don't tell me not to worry about you." Makoto said catching her hand as her arm passed through his loosened fingertips. He regretted his harshness, but refused to take it back in apology.

Masaomi's ears burned, he didn't want to turn around and acknowledge the other man's confession to the woman he was majorly crushing on. At the very least, not while he was there to witness it. _Makoto, you're even worse than Kaname… So predictable that I wish you weren't. I wish I could pretend I didn't know what you're going to do._ But he knew that last bit wasn't true. _I wish I could give her up that easily._ In some ways, he knew that wasn't true either.

Makoto clenched his fists at his tight against his sides, but forced his stormy eyes to resolve on her soft-featured face. In his voice that enveloped her in a ride of sorrow, he continued, "Don't tell me not to worry about the woman-"

"I care about." The two men's voices finished together.

* * *

 **What a place to end, huh? On a sidenote, I didn't include what happened in the visit to the Asahina's house (to see Wataru and the other brothers) pre-restaurant, but perhaps that'll be for another chapter...? In any case, please feel free to toss suggestions and reviews my way! I do read them, and it's awesome to hear readers' insights on where you all think this story should go and how I can improve! With that being said, who do you want to see end up with Ema? My dude Makoto? Or Masaomi? Or one of the other brothers? I'll do my best to cater to your wishes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this super late update!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

?!

"Me?" Ema's fingertips grew icy as she clenched her fists tighter to keep from trembling.

 _He's not allowed to care for me like that… Makoto… Please stop… It hurts._ Ema felt her heart stutter. _Don't you remember? You and I could never be together… Not like_ _ **that.**_ By then, she could feel the tears stinging the ducts of her eyes. _This is all so stupid. I can't love Masaomi yet either because I'm not over you._

Makoto looked sharply at Masaomi. Masaomi diffused the daggers shot his way easily with a cool stare. He was nervous as to what she'd say. Ema looked spaced out as she looked intently at the ground avoiding both mens' eyes. His fingers felt the urge to fidget, and he longed to break the tense silence.

"Okay, I understand. I apologize if I came off as if I had some ulterior motive. I really do just want you to enjoy yourself, Ema. You've been working hard and this is an opportunity for you to have fun and be surrounded by company you enjoy. I never intend nor have I ever intended to hurt you." Masaomi tried to peer into her down cast eyes without any luck. "And that means I'll wait." He drew her in close so that her face buried itself in his muscular chest. Before he released her to be driven home by the younger man, he whispered- catching himself off guard, "Take care of yourself. I'll see you later." _I won't forgive him if he hurts you._ He thought, giving Makoto one last piercing stare before releasing his love.

Makoto opened the car door for Ema, light-hearted, and back to his usual friendly-flirtatious manner that he had around only her.

 _How can he act as though nothing happened?_ She wondered. A while passed in silence as he drove effortlessly through the now, early morning streets of the city.

"Makoto," Ema cracked, unable to tolerate the silence, "Just who am I to you?"

"Well, who else but my little princess? … As you have been from the very beginning." Makoto answered glancing away from the road to meet her hazel eyes for a second. The light danced in his opaque irises and the wind dusted his feathery hair to outline his charming face.

"So you recall correctly then. I was beginning to think you had gotten amnesia." She mumbled. "Here. College. This wasn't our first meeting." She drew in a wistful breath, thick with nostalgia. "Back then we were just kids… You said we'd always be together. Even when we're not… You use to say that you'd be my knight in shining armor if I played the princess."

Makoto grinned, chuckling fondly as the streetlights began to waltz on his fair skin. "Not much has changed, has it?"

"But it has!" Ema cried, a little frustrated. "How am I supposed to forget you?! To learn to have affection for another? To tell lies like 'I only have known you since University?!' We're siblings now that your father is married to my mother- They're married Makoto!" She caught her breath before continuing, "Before, you always declared your love for me so openly- now, why even flirt with me? Why care about me? We can never be more than friends! No more than siblings!" She sniffled, swiping at her nose, "I can't move on if you keep shielding me from the entire population of men on this planet! I don't have the slightest chance to forget about you!"

The car screeched to a halt beside the curb in the empty city streets near the dormitory. His eyes brewed steely molten as he looked fiercely at her, "I never intended on moving on. I care for only you, Ema." His face lightened as a soft grin swept over his face. "And although I am forbidden to love you formally, I have found that I am very content with just being your knight." He paused for a brief instance and a boyish grin washed over his face, "So... Who am I to you, Em? Do you still... like me?" he asked, playfully taking his eyes off the empty road to glance at her.

 _Is it all a game to you?_ she wondered. "Makoto… Please stop… If you give up on me right now... You'd be doing us both a favor. You can't love me. We can't be together, even if that's what we wanted." _How can I say that? He's looked out for me. Cared for me. All of this time he's been fighting to continue the love we had for one another. And even now, I'm dragging us the other way. I can't love him now even though I always have. Meanwhile he loves me nonetheless and suppresses it. Controls his emotions like I never could._

His lips drew taught. The silence bound the air. At last the handsome young man let out a scoff, "Don't say such harsh things, Em."

"But-" she started. _Why can't you take anything seriously?_

His gentle hand swept forward gliding his index finger to brush her lips. "Shhh. Enough. I know." A hurt look softened his sharp features that indulged in the moonlight's caress. _Don't tell me not to love you... You can't just go deciding that for the both of us._ Makoto shoved away his brooding thoughts, tidying them away in the forbidden sector of his mind. Plastering on a smile, he raised his eyes to the dormitory. "Well… Off you go Em. I'll see that you make it in before I leave," he said warmly. "We can…" He trailed off shifting his face in the shadows so that his blush wouldn't be evident, "Talk about this some other time."

She slipped her legs out of the car and stood, clicking the passenger door closed behind her. Without looking back she sighed, collecting her discomfort into one half hearted, tired smile that he couldn't see anyways. "Yeah Mako… I suppose nothing is better than a little walk down memory lane." She said, sarcasm edging into her voice.

 _She hasn't called me Mako since… Since Dad and Reema got married. When our last name officially became… Takahashi-Hinata._

* * *

As her wavy hair caught the moonlight, Subaru ducked beneath the balcony rail flushing deeply. He covered his mouth with a hand, otherwise he would have let out an audible gasp. _I didn't mean to hear that. I wish I hadn't. I wish I'd stayed inside until I'd fallen asleep again. But they were talking with the car windows down... There's no way I could've ignored that,_ he thought, trying to justify his eavesdropping. _They're siblings by law not by blood… Siblings are siblings… Masaomi has a chance with her… I do too._

 _Riiiiiing rinnng,_ Masaomi looked sleepily at his phone. _Subaru? Why so early in the morning?_ The light of his phone screen blinded him- it was still dark outside- 5:32 am. He clicked the answer button. "What's up Subaru?" He asked ruffling his creamy beige hair as he turned in his bed. _I've only gotten an hour of sleep… What a long night..._

"Masaomi, I haven't been able to sleep, I need to tell you something- Makoto can't have Ema- if you like her then he can't stop you!" He breathed hurriedly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Masaomi asked, rubbing his creased brow. None of what his younger brother was saying made sense.

"I.. I overheard them talking tonight. Long story short, Ema and Makoto are siblings. Hinata and Takahashi married- they are siblings by law. They must've kept their separate last names to avoid attention..."

"I'll talk to you later, Subaru. Get some sleep." Masaomi hung up.

 _Get away from her Makoto. How dare you use your excuse as a brother to get close to her and make a move. If you hurt her… No I'll steal her away and keep her safe before I'd ever let that happen._ He stared at his phone with an icy glare, uncommon for the sincere, sweet brother he was.

Subaru thought he'd feel a little better after telling Masaomi. But he felt exponentially worse. _If I asked her out, then Masaomi would be pissed. I've painted myself into a corner… What should I do..._

* * *

"Why the tense look, Subaru?" Makoto asked in his usual light hearted manner. "You did want to join our study session… It was _your_ idea. Right?"

The basketball player gripped his hands tighter in front of him. "Yeah. Y-yeah. I did." His charcoal eyes bore into Makoto's.

"Okay, then, just let me know which problem's frustrating you," Ema said, leaning into his broad frame as she glanced at his paper- oblivious to the conflict brewing between the two pairs of eyes.

Subaru tensed at the soft touch of her arm, a dusty blush tinting his cheeks as he tried to hide it.

"O-okay. This one. Can you show me how to do it?" He stuttered nervously, pointing to a random equation.

"Allow me to," Makoto said kindly, a clever glisten catching in his eyes as he shifted. "Here, trade seats with me Ema so I don't have to talk over you."

"It's alright, I don't mind showing him how to do this one." Ema said.

"No, I insist. You need to spend time doing your work," Makoto said tapping her nose with his pencil.

With a moan, Ema stood and switched chairs with Makoto so that she no longer sat in between the two.

Not far into his explanation, Makoto was interrupted by Subaru's teammates. "Hey! Subaru! So this is where you've been! What are you doing in the library? You're gonna miss practice and coach won't be too happy." One of the taller boys said.

"Yeah, I'll be there Daichi. Don't sweat it, I won't be late." Subaru said, brushing him off.

"Ah?" The player was suddenly distracted, and Subaru finally looked up. "She's cute." He said pointing at Ema who had fallen asleep on top of her papers. The other boys crowded around. "More like, _hot_ , Daichi, _smoking hot,_ " another one said.

"I'm not too surprised. She's yours? Your girlfriend? Yeah?" Daichi asked, looking towards Makoto.

Today, the graduate student wore his usual black jeans, but a gray button down that matched his metallic eyes. It was a smart, but cool look that drew in all sorts of swooning from the surrounding girls within a certain radius.

Makoto flinched, irritated. "Unfortunately, no." He said softly, turning to look away. Makoto distracted himself as he pushed forward in Subaru's math problem. _Carry the three. Multiply by 36. Antidifferentiate. Add four… Ignore him Makoto. Don't lose your cool._ He silently told himself.

"Definitely not your girlfriend, huh Suub," the blonde haired man said. Daichi ran his fingers through the woman's soft locks of loose, wavy hair.

 _Enough._ Subaru thought, standing. He reached over Makoto, grabbing Daichi's hand. "Please. Don't touch my friend."

"Oh, woah, woah, woah, easy Suub," Daichi said, wincing at the force of his teammate's grasp, "I thought you said-"

"What are you doing?" A new voice entered the mix. "I told you to find my brother, not distract yourself over some woman." Orange hair caught the gleam of the midday sun that shone through the windows. His violet eyes pierced the crowds. "You can never expect to be great Subaru, if you busy yourself with follies like these. Stop messing around. Come on."

"Shut up Natsume! You have no right to tell me that… Showing up all of a sudden and acting like you care. I'll do what I want!" Subaru said through clenched teeth.

Ema woke up at the volume of his voice, _I must have dozed._ She turned around just in time to see Subaru's fist connect with the side of a handsome face. A flurry of orange hair as the man fell to the ground. Subaru ran.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'll try to be timely with my next update. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions as always; I like hearing how I can improve my writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I wasn't too timely with that update... I'm sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"S-So, you're sure you're okay?" Ema asked as she glanced over to the opposite side of the bench where the orange haired Asahina brother sat.

The young man glared, but eased his expression into a grimace as he flexed his jaw. He dabbed the ice pack against his swollen cheek, "Yeah, it's fine. Subaru and I have had our fair share of brawls. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry that happened." Ema said, _What should I say? It is kind of his fault that he caused a scene, but still, he didn't deserve that…"_

"Sorry- for what? Look, don't get the wrong idea- Subaru doesn't usually catch me off guard like this. It's been a while since he's given me a beating."

"You shouldn't act so tough… that looks like it hurts." She said, morning to his cheek with her fingertips. She quickly drew her hand back, as Natsume continued watching her eyes.

 _Was I actually anticipating the moment she'd touch my face?_ He quickly shook the thought as she continued.

"I don't care about who wins and who gets beat up;, you two shouldn't fight over small things like this in the first place."

"Hmph." His lips drew taut as he smirked. He took the ice pack off his face, winced, seemed to think better of it, and reapplied it to his face. "You gotcha get a hold over yor boyfriend. Subaru can't keep going aroun actin entitled when he ges angry." He said, his voice distorted by the weight on his cheek.

"O-oh, you're mistaken, Subaru's just a friend." Ema stuttered, her cheeks flushing.

"Oh, so it was the other guy then?"Natsume asked raising his violet eyes, and again lowering the cold pack. At the look of recollection on the young woman's face, he added, "Dressed in all dark colors? Looked popular with the ladies?"

"A-h-ha, no, Makoto's not like that to me either." Ema said waving her hand quickly. _He can't like me like that- it's impossible. And we just don't see eye to eye- it wouldn't work anyways- ahh! That's beside the point-_ "I don't have a boyfriend, not popular, and not extraordinarily beautiful- don't get the wrong idea... I much prefer the comfort of my room, where I can read and play videogames…" _Oh shit, did I really say that out loud? It just… came out… so uncensored._

The look on her face was hilarious. It was all he could do to keep from an outburst of laughter. He grinned, winced, but grinned again, flashing a winning smile, "So, you like videogames, huh?"

"Mmmhm, yeah, I do. That's the truth."

 _Gosh this woman is a genuine article- truly honest._ He thought, allowing for a moment's softness.

Before he could stop himself, his hand was flipping open his wallet to produce his sleek business card. "Here, I make video games. I doubt you'd be into this sort of genre, but-"

"Eeek!" Ema squealed, snatching the card branded in the brilliant logo, "Your company makes the best zombie horror games! The new entry to this title is going to come out in three months- I hear they offer online multiplayer features in this installment- I've already got my preorder ticket!" _So excited! I couldn't stop myself- this IS the best game on the market though… I was really getting frothy over a game, I bet he thinks I'm a crazy otaku..._ The brunette raised her eyes to casually to view the handsome man's expression.

 _She likes my games. She appreciates all of these effects I've spent so much time developing._

Natsume's iridescent violet eyes shimmered, catching the last rays of evening sunlight. His cheekbones had filled in with some color that wasn't the beginning signs of bruising, and for the first time in a while- as far as he could recall- he had allowed himself a small smile. A smile of happiness rather than sarcasm.

 _Are all of the Asahina brothers this… attractive?_

"Well, I have to be on my way," Natsume said, standing. _Azusa and Tsubaki have to be fed._ Another thought crossed his mind, if only for an instant; _I would stay and talk longer if I could._ "Please call me if you ever want to demo one of the company games. For a fan as dedicated and loyal as yourself- I'd be happy to oblige if you have any requests."

"The beta!" She exclaimed, bouncing to her feet, " Can I beta test it? The new game! Can I play through it for errors?"

"I have no objections, I'll send you a copy, or have one of my brothers bring it to you once I get the initial releases."

 _This guy is the coolest! Beta-ing Zombie Attack 4? Not even in my wildest dreams have I done something like that!_

* * *

 _Where is she? Still with Natsume? It's getting late…_ Makoto stood in the hallway leaning against the wall, cellphone in hand.

 _/Hey Mako, hope you're having a good time at school! If you see Emalyne, don't forget to tell her about the plans Reema and I have made. Reema said she was so excited she forgot to tell her and she's been busy with work lately and hasn't been home to stay for long. It's going to be so much easier for us to see, gather and spend time with each other as a family once they move into our apartment. Don't forget to deliver the great news to our dear Emalyne! And in the meantime son, clean up the place- I know I've been away for a while, and you've had a taste of the bachelor lifestyle, but I hope you haven't let the place go. -Dad/_

"Wow- is he a model?"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Why don't you ask him~?"

"N-no way!"

"That's Makoto Takahashi- such a handsome prince."

"Untouchable."

"Are all Integrative Medicine grads hotties?"

He checked his phone- 19:30. _Hmm. Late… I'm going to look for her._

"Were you waiting for me Makoto?" She came trotting down the steps near the entrance. "You haven't changed a bit!" A hint of a smile graced her face at remembering the days of their youth when he'd always walk her to the high school despite having begun his first year of college. It made him want to hold her hand… just once more.

"Why wouldn't I?" He paused, his smile fading. He shoved his fidgeting hands into his pockets. "I really need to talk to you."

…

"Living together?... What are people going to say?" Ema said, running a hand through her wispy bangs.

Makoto leaned against the park bench, "Well," he smiled fondly, "they'll say we're siblings." He thought for a short while as he glanced up at the clear sky, "And what's so bad about telling the truth?"

Ema frowned. _What's bad about the truth? You're this university's prince- good looks, good grades- and we ARE in college. Our parents aren't home because of business trips 95% of the time. When you come home, it'll just be me, and visa versa. And you've been living in that apartment seemingly alone for the past four years- when I move in- it'll cause a ruckus… Siblings, or not… If I were to move in with the university's prince…_ "You know, you're right, it can't be that bad. Being honest is better than letting people get the wrong idea." Ema forced herself to smile as she lied through her teeth. _I'll do it so that Mom and Mr. Takahashi- Dad- can come home to the same welcoming house._ She glanced at Makoto. _So he'll smile for real. It's been ages since he's looked genuinely happy. He hasn't seen his dad since the wedding._

* * *

"You need your paychecks sent to this new address?"

She nodded, avoiding his curious hazel eyes.

Masaomi looked at the slip of paper in his hand, where she had neatly written the address of an apartment complex. "Sure, I'll have your information changed over, it's no problem at all. I imagine moving to a new place all by yourself is stressful enough. Leave this to me." He said, casting one of his radiant smiles. "I'd be more than happy to lend a hand if you ever need help unpacking or unloading your furniture or boxes." He added.

"Well…" _Tell the truth, Ema. He's not going to judge like school girls do anyway… This is practice._ "I won't be alone, I have Makoto! This new place is Makoto's apartment-" The shock swept across his face like a tidal wave- a look surprising enough to cause her to halt her sentence.

"Yeah, it's my father's place too… He's so busy with work lately. It would be great if you could help us Masaomi." Makoto said, welcoming himself into the duo's conversation.

 _Damn, I had almost forgotten he had accompanied her here… So they're going to live in the same house- as siblings._ His eyes traced Ema's frame, but he quickly looked towards Makoto, _Her and him in the same house._ He didn't want it to be true.

Makoto swept his bangs to the side and rebuttoned his rolled up shirt sleeves around his wrists. "It's kinda chilly in here…" he mumbled. "You cold, Em?"

"No, no, I'm okay." The cute brunette quickly replied.

Masaomi stared at him icily. "Well, if you need anymore help moving in, you have thirteen of us at your disposal."

"How do you mean?" Ema asked.

"Our residence is adjacent to yours." Masaomi answered with a grin. _Long time no see Madkoto. It took me a while to remember how I knew you, but you were my ace protégé years ago. I hardly recognized you._

* * *

 ** _-Flashback 8 years ago-_**

"Welcome to this incoming freshman day!" Masaomi cheered as a small group of high schooler seniors were herded in. "This is the finest medical lab in all of Japan so I'm happy all of you have both the grades and interest to show for it!" He continued, "Most of your time here will be conducting basic lab experiments ad writing research papers with your peers to gain an understanding of how diseases function and how they can be cured. Since this is your first time here, partner up and go to the different stations around the room to meet your future professors."

The little crowd shuffled around until they stood in groups of two.

"Hey, Makoto ended up by himself again." One of the girls whispered.

"He's so weird, who would want to be his partner anyway?" The other whispered back.

Masaomi immediately spotted the lone boy. A short boy with thick glasses and raven hair that was cut shaggy so that it covered his eyes. _I wonder if he gets singled out just for his appearance…_ Masaomi thought as he approached him.

He extended his right hand, and the boy looked up, though his hair still cascaded over his eyes. "Hi there, I'm Masaomi. Let's be partners for today."

"Look." Masaomi could feel one of the students pointing in his direction.

"He's so kind. He's talking to Makoto."

Masaomi forced himself to not shoot a glare in the student's direction.

The boy's soft hand grasped the pediatrician's gently, exchanging the handshake. "Makoto." His voice came out as a whisper.

That day Makoto trailed behind Masaomi quietly following him to meet all of the professors. He only nodded or shook his head to answer and hardly said a word. At one of the stations a professor had students do a mini lab with various chemical mixtures.

"The point is to make this liquid turn light green and viscous. No bubbles. What this little demo aims to show you is that I've given you several different solutions- you likely don't know what they're made of just by the name they're labeled with, so you'll have to do this by trial and error."

The quiet Makoto slipped on the plastic apron and quickly pulled on the gloves. He slid the goggles on over his thick glasses and scanned the labels of the mixtures. Without hesitation he picked one and poured it in. Using a stirring rod, he mixed it. After ten seconds he held the glass beaker up with a radiant smile. Avoiding the eyes of the professor and Masaomi, he mumbled shyly, "Here... Here it is."

 _Could it have been a lucky guess?_ Masaomi wondered.

...

When he entered college that Autumn, he was reassured that Makoto was a prodigy in the lab. Working under his instruction, Masaomi would give him various experiments to complete. They required referencing different medicinal reactions that took multiple trips to the library to understand. Yet, whenever he received an experiment, the young man would just receive it with both hands, bow, and trot off around the lab gathering the necessary equipment and solutions to complete it. Makoto was unbeatable and unrivaled in the lab.

* * *

 **-continued flashback from Makoto's point of view-**

It wasn't until the years after I had studied under Masaomi that I hit a growth spurt that brought me to just shy of 6 feet tall. It changed my looks. I cut my hair because it was getting long and inconvenient, and started to wear contacts to better fit lab goggles on my face. It was all for practicality, but I was received as an entirely different person.

Going from what everybody called ugly, to somebody who was actually recognized as human was revelatory. I had never been called handsome. And I had never been called smart, despite my grades to show for it. No matter how smart I was before, it wasn't until after my looks changed that I was recognized for it. Those same girls from high school who had mocked me, suddenly worshiped the ground I walked on because I was both handsome and intelligent. Intellect always came second though, what mattered was my face. They didn't recognize that the same person they called Four-Eyed-Pencil... Was me... I'm the same Makoto.

They wouldn't have known, because as Four-Eyed-Pencil, none of them had bothered to learn and much less remember my namefor long. My former self, and this self are completely disassociated with one another.

Ema was different. We remained friends no matter what. When I walked her to high school, she'd get mocked. She has _always_ been beautiful. And back then, as a college underclassmen, I looked ugly.

"She could to so much better than that walking pencil."

"He's a university student... But ook at those ridiculous glasses."

"You're right, even if he was older than me, I wouldn't date him."

"You'd think he was trying to see outer space with those binoculars."

Giggles.

"What a nerd."

That's what they'd whisper when they thought I couldn't hear.

Back then, she was taller than me too. She could tell when I was about to cry even though no one could see my eyes, and she'd pat my head and smile gently. I promised myself that I'd never let her get hurt. She always protected me. And I knew that someday I'd be able to comfort her. I'll be the man to protect her so that she'll never have to cry. I'll pat her head and treat her right...


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR! (I'm a little late, sorry XD) Secondly, I saw that a guest left a review a while back wishing for a chapter where the guys, Mako and Ema have a picnic, soooooooooo I figured I'd do a little somethin for that. I think this concept is going to end up stretching a couple chapters so I hope you all like how it turns out. Shout out to the person who left that idea in the reviews, if you still follow this story, thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 [Picnic Part 1 of 2... or 3?]**

"A neighborhood gathering?" Ema asked, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Ah! That's the last of the boxes!" She sighed, setting it down as they reached the top of the flight of stairs.

"Phew!" Makoto set down another box beside her's with a loud thud. "Yeah, well, a picnic, actually. You'll never guess who invited us." He commented sarcastically.

"Oooh lemme guess." She said curiosity weaving in her eyes, "Kaname."

"Close! But… Not quite. Masaomi did." Makoto groaned as he flopped onto the hardwood floor. It actually physically pained him to pass the invite on to Ema. "I hate to say this, but I actually _want_ to go. With the AC broken, anything's better than stewing in this oven." He flipped up his plain T shirt to wipe the sweat from his face revealing his chiseled abdomen. "I bet it's cooler outside anyway."

Ema flushed, looking away quickly. _Stop staring at his abs, you freak!_ She scolded herself. "Yeah, when's the AC gonna get fixed?" she asked, changing the topic.

"I dunnooooo… I'm exhausted. You brought so much stuff with you." He complained, jokingly.

"Haha…" She couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

"What're you laughing about?" He moaned again, though it didn't sound like he cared.

"Ahhh," she said swiping a tear from her cheek, "The heat always turns you into a big baby, that's all," she giggled, crouching beside his still body. "I remember those summer days as kids, when we'd play hide in seek in your grandfather's house out in the country." She smiled fondly at the memory, "We'd play for hours and hours on end, and when we decided to call it quits,"

"We'd flop on the ground of the foyer where the electric fan blew the strongest, and Dad would give us popsicles." Makoto finished.

"That's right, and back then too, you'd always pull your shirt over your head, like a turtle ducking into its shell and complain!" Ema giggled. "But you're all grown up now, so pull down your shirt! Your all grown up, not a cute little boy anymore, don't you have any decency?" She joked, giving the fabric a yank.

"Heeeey, it's hot, lemme do what I want," he groaned, stubbornly. With another swift yank, his head popped out from beneath the fabric, sending his feathery hair cascading into his eyes.

"Woah!" Ema's grip slipped on the fabric and she hit Makoto's chest with a thud. She found herself lying on top of him, pressed against those washboard abs. She quickly pulled herself up, embarrassed. "...Sorry." She scrambled, quickly turning away so he couldn't see her face.

As she turned, he grinned a soft gliding smile. "Eh, whatever don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me." He winked at the back that faced him, and got up swiftly. "Say, so I'm not cute anymore?" Makoto neared, laying his chin on her shoulder.

She tensed, What are you doing? _He's so close! I can feel his warmth on my back, his breath on my neck… this is so wrong. I can't feel anything for him._

"So what am I?" He whispered into her ear. "If not cute, then… what?"

That was enough to turn her cheeks crimson. She wanted to get away, but her legs refused to move. _When did he become such a forward guy? When did he become so confident? So bold?_

A knock came from the open door downstairs, interrupting her thoughts, "Hey~ you two in here? We'll let ourselves in if you have your hands full!" A voice called.

"Ah, looks like someone's here, I'll go look!" Makoto hopped quickly to his feet.

 _Does he want to know who he is to me in an innocent way? Seriously… Maybe he's still as boyish as ever… but his body has changed… has he not realized that he's no longer a boy?_

"Hey- Hikaru, you can't just let yourself into someone's house like that!" Another voice interjected, in a rushed whisper.

"Oh, shush, Yusuke, you're no fun." The other voice snapped, "We're coming in~"

"It looks like we get to meet some more of Masaomi's brothers," Makoto commented as he leaned over the stairwell rail to see who was in the entrance way "I'll greet them. You coming Em?"

She sat there, wishing she could wipe the blush away. _How embarrassing! He's my step brother!_

"Oh Em, come on already!" Makoto grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go!"

"So you're the prince of the University Subaru goes to." the auburn haired man said. "Nice to meet you, boy." He said, offering a hand, "I'm Hikaru."After giving Makoto's hand a brief shake, he turned to Ema. "And you must be the beloved princess!" he beamed, revealing pearly teeth. "You have quite a few of my brothers tied around your finger." He gave her a quick look, "I see why… But I'll be a little harder to get." Hikaru added as he winked a chestnut eye.

Makoto gave a scowl, something Hikaru liked the sight of _. Aren't you going to fight me? If she's yours, tell me off, little prince… Oh? No? That's what I thought, she is fair game._ Hikaru grinned _, How interesting… This is going to be fun._

After small talk and his introduction, Hikaru seemed to remember he'd brought someone along. Swinging an arm around the shorter boy that accompanied him, Hikaru grinned slyly, "This is my younger bro Yusuke." The flame haired Yusuke stumbled on his words, sputtering out nothing intelligible, leaving Hikaru to fill in, "Sorry, he's like this around pretty girls," he whispered towards Ema.

At that, Yusuke found his voice, "Hey! I am not!" He gave Hikaru a shove.

"Well, anyways," Hikaru said, holding back a swinging Yusuke with a hand, "we just came here to remind you the picnic is at 4 o'clock clock this evening. Don't forget!" He paused, moving his spare hand to stroke his chin, "Oh! And Yusuke can help you if you need help with moving boxes. _I've_ got a book to be writing, so I don't have spare time. If I did, I would _definitely_ help… I'll leave him with you, bye!" Hikaru spun redirecting Yusuke towards Ema and Makoto. Hikaru made a quick escape, trotting down the stairs to the foyer, leaving Yusuke to crash right into Ema. _I'm doing you a favor Masaomi. We'll keep her and that Makoto apart. This is the first time I've seen you in love like this. Makoto canct have her because he_ _ **can't**_ _. And if you don't take her while you have the chance, Masaomi, I'm sure one of us will. She seems to be polite, beautiful, and intelligent- a catch- it would be a shame if none of us got her._ Hikaru took a pen from his shirt pocket and scribbled something into the journal he kept with it. _This is gonna be a good story._

 _Get off of her!_ Makoto glared down at the red haired Yusuke who pinned down Ema with his body. His mind screamed, but he forced his actions to display elsewise. Extending a hand, he smiled friendly, "Quite the fall, need some help?"

To embarrassed to move any further, Yusuke's face turned the same color as his hair as he sat on her hips, "OH I'M SO SORRY MISS. I'M SO SORRY! I-I DIDN'T M-MEAN TO! IT WAS JUST- HIKARU PUSHED ME AND I-I I UH I UH FELL AND I COULDN'T CONTROL..." He rambled his apologies on and on and Makoto began to lose his patience, his offer, unrecognized.

"Ugh." Ema groaned underneath his weight. "That was some tackle, Yusuke. What the heck was that all about?" Ema sat up, seeing that Yusuke hadn't budged. "Can you get up? You're heavy." Yusuke finally found the control over his feet and got up.

Makoto's eyebrow twitched. " _What the heck was that all about?" How can you be so casual? He had you pinned... And he did it in front of me._

"Here, I'll help you." Makoto said through a clenched smile. He picked up the teen and set him on his feet.

When did he become that strong? He made picking up Yusuke look easy!

Calmer now, Yusuke, sputtered more apologies in a less startled tone, though his cheeks remained flushed.

"Okay, let's go. Picnic's at 4, it's 3 o clock now." Makoto said, trying to change the topic.

"Aren't you gonna change your shirt?" Yusuke pointed out, "It looks grimy."

Makoto looked at his t shirt and frowned. It had some marks where the boxes rubbed against, and his sweat had soaked the white fabric making it close to see through as it clung to his skin. "I had forgotten about this." He said plucking the fabric away from his skin. '"I'll change, no problem. Then we'll go!" He forced a excitement into his voice and a smile to his face, though he was still a bit distraught. _There'll be so many guys vying for her attention. Masaomi will be there to. What's worse is that Em likes him._

He strode off towards his bedroom, but stopped short of the door. "Actually…" His steel colored irises lowered to gaze at some distant point, "I forgot, but there's a paper I need to finish for class. I won't be able to make it to the picnic…"

* * *

 **This was pretty short, sorry... But I'm pretty sure the next chapter is gonna get pretty crazy pretty fast... Thanks for all the reviews, comments, and support throughout this past year and continuing now into this new year! Above all, thanks for reading! I hope to be back soon with the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go! Part two!** **ALSO,** **the previous chapter has been edited! (I added some more plot/detail!) Please feel free to give it a reread!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Picnic part 2 of 2 or perhaps 2 of 3, we'll see)**

She scrunched her eyebrows, _Not going? I haven't seen him act like this since… since I was in high school… He's afraid… Intimidated… He makes excuses… he runs away._

"How about you? Coming or not?" Yusuke asked gesturing his hand towards the entrance of the apartment.

Ema glanced back at Makoto, his hair shielding his eyes in a shadow. She looks back to Yusuke. "Yeah, okay. I'm coming."

As the two headed for the door, his voice echoed down the stairwell. Makoto leaned against the overhang rail, waving a hand exhaustedly. "See ya later Em, have fun!" He grinned boyishly with his locks of raven hair flopping against his sweaty forehead.

 _He hasn't changed since we were kids. He's still the same boy who waved goodbye whenever friends invited me and excluded him. His face has changed. He's grown. But he's Makoto Takahashi. The same Makoto Takahashi. Afraid. Scared. Shy. Just trapped in another body._

* * *

-MEANWHILE-

"Damn!" His elbows hit his wooden desk with a solid thud. "What am I doing here?" His voice resonated the empty apartment halls. He stared at the lab report flickering on his laptop screen. _Even if I wanted to work on this report, it'll be useless. I can't think about work right now. I can't help but picture what those guys… Around her… What they're doing right now._ He got up, slamming the palms of his hands against his wooden desk. His pencil cup fell to the ground with at clatter. "Damn."

* * *

"Strawberry cake!" Wataru exclaimed. "I love cakey, cakey, cakey!" The child sang as Masaomi began dealing out slices of Ukyo's made from scratch strawberry cake.

"Now Wataru, our guest should get the first slice, isn't that right?" the patient Masaomi said, calmly patting the child's fluffy, cream-colored hair.

"Right!" The boy exclaimed, obediently passing the first slice to Ema.

Masaomi smiled warmly, and Ema couldn't help but blush as they locked eyes.

 _I can't wait to try this cake, Masaomi told me Ukyo's a great chef. This looks so good!_

"Aw, Masa-nii, I want Ema to look at me like that too," the white haired twin interrupted as he caught sight of the look exchanged between the two.

 _His name… Tsubaki! I remembered! And… I was actually looking at the cake..._

"Won't you look at me?" Tsubaki hummed, whisking her hand into his. He leaned so that his violet eyes met hers. "If only for a moment?"

 _So close!_

THWACK! Azusa swatted his twin with a rolled up script. "Stop that, you're making her uncomfortable." He scolded, sternly.

Meanwhile, Natsume snuck a glance from the thermos he sipped from. _What's the big idea. Does she have… all of us fighting for her attention?_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Ah- you have a little piece of cake on your face."

Everybody turned to see Kaname holding her by the chin… His face nearing hers… "I'll get it for you." His golden eyes shimmered in the early evening sunlight. He opened his mouth, ready to swipe the crumb away with his tongue. "Stay still for a second."

Ema closed her eyes, tightly as she tensed up. _What the hell is he doing? So close! Everyone is too close!_

"Stop." His voice cut through the taut silence. "Stop, Kaname."

"Oh? What's wrong, brother?" Kaname asked, a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he pulled Ema by her arm to his chest.

 _I think I just turned into jello. All of the Asahinas are so radiant._ Ema thought.

A little out of character for Masaomi, his arm acted on its own, grabbing her free wrist. With a little tug, she was in his own arms. Kaname smirked slyly as Masaomi scolded him, "Don't do things that make our guest uncomfortable. You're all acting like animals, rather than gentlemen. I'd like to believe we've been raised better." He shot Kaname his iciest glare.

 _Masaomi hasn't fought with me since we were in high school. We did mixed martial arts together… He never lost… When he looks like that, he loses his dad look. He looks weak nowadays. I can't help but forget how strong he really is._ Kaname let out a chuckle, "Ha, I'd begun to think you'd grown soft…"

"What does it matter if the pen is truly stronger than the sword?" Masaomi shot back. His own words surprised him. He didn't usually fly off the handle like that.

Before he could take back his words, Kaname spoke, "You're right, I forgot my manners. Sorry." The monk apologized curtly, though a curious flurry still danced in his eyes. _Of course, I'm not really sorry... That would only make me a fool._

Masaomi gripped Ema tight to his chest. Through his thin summer tank top she could feel his chiseled chest against her cheek and the faint echo of his drumming heart. "Sorry." His coffee eyes widened and he released her. "Um… here." Without looking at her he held a folded tissue. "...For your face."

"Hey. I don't think you're one to talk either, Masaomi." Natsume said with a smirk as he set his thermos on the picnic blanket.

"Pfffhahaha!" Tsubaki laughed, "Yeah, Masa-nii! I've never seen your face look like that!"

"You should have seen your own face," his twin commented under his breath.

"Masa-nii's face looked so scccccaryyyy!" Wataru giggled as he pointed childishly.

* * *

-LATER-

"Well, I should be on my way," Ema sighed as the sky began to darken the courtyard. "That was an amazing picnic, thanks for inviting me, the food was great!"

"Come and visit again, onee-chan!" Wataru chimed as he swung his arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug.

 _"Onee-chan?" Wataru's so cute! I really do wish I had a little brother like him!_

"Hey, I'll walk you back to your apartment," Masaomi bumped her shoulder lightly with his own. He tucked his hands in his back pockets and grinned boyishly.

 _He's acting like a school boy. Grinning like that, he looks half his age._

He swung an arm out beside him, offering his palm, "This alright?" He asked nervously, biting his lip.

 _Is he offering his hand… to hold?!_

"Uhm, yeah, this is fine." She said, slipping her fingers over his palm. His hand was warm. A friendly warm, just the kind she didn't ever want to let go of. _How can I think that?!_ Heat rose to her cheeks as she fell a pace behind the tall man. _How is it that I don't want to let go? How is it that I feel like I'm betraying Mako… No, that's not even possible! Maybe this is how I learn… learn to forget… learn to find happiness with another… learn to give up what's impossible…_

"Everything okay Ema?" Masaomi stopped to face her. "Are you feeling okay? We're almost to your place."

She sighed, close to tears, "No… no… I'm not okay." She half sobbed. _Don't cry! Don't cause him trouble!_ She scolded herself, but she had already riled herself up and knew there was no turning back. "I don't want to lose the only friend I had!" She burst out, as the tears began to stream down her face.

"A friend?" Masaomi bent down to look in her eyes, "Surely they can't be lost if they loved and supported you through everything. If they truly are your only friend, that's something very special. A very special bond that can't be broken." _Does she mean… that friend… could it be Makoto?_ He looked at the small hand he held in his own. "Would it bother your friend that I'm near you?... Holding your hand, I mean." Masaomi mumbled, choking a bit on his own words. _I can't stand it. The sight of her crying. The worried look on her face right now. Makoto... He's causing her so much pain… He's being so selfish._

He didn't wait for her to answer, "Just please don't cry." He pulled her in with an arm wrapped around her waist, as the other gently pushed the stray strands of hair from her eyes. He ran his fingertips behind her ear to secure the hairs and continued trailing it down to her chin. "Please don't be sad…"

Her deep chocolate eyes widened as he neared, but she didn't flinch, didn't push him away. _I don't want to lose you._ A final tear descended as his lips glided over hers and his warm breath mingled with bers.

A half empty cola clattered sharply against the pavement, breaking into the moment.

Masaomi and Ema looked at the figure.

There he stood. Grey flip flops, black shorts, and a fresh, clean tank top. His mouth hung agape with shock resting on his tongue, and his hand still fell in the shape where the can had been. When he finally found his words, they trembled and shook though he tried to surpress his emotion. "So that's how it is then?" He couldn't bear to meet her eyes. "I see." Makoto turned on his heel and headed back towards the apartment complex.

* * *

 **Ooooh, he sawwwww! Is my dude Makoto out of the races? (I sure hope not :p) On a side note, I'm quite proud of this chapter (though it was a shorter one :/), but I don't want to lose you, readers! (Haha) so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! So as always, if you want to give plot suggestions, critique my writing (constructively please XD), review, or comment, please do so! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while, (life got crazy :p) but I'm back with another chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

She broke from Masaomi's grasp, the warmth of her hand still lingering in his palm. Her eyes were wide with desperation and her voice shook as she spoke. "Why?... Why did you do that?" He stayed mute, though his face showed he was rushing for explanation. She was beginning to stir impatiently and turned to leave.

"Wait." His hand reached out on its own accord catching her arm.

"I have to go." She refused to meet his kind eyes, though he still grasped her arm.

"Ema, look at me." He said in a soft, yet stern voice. "Please… Just for a moment."

Her deep chocolate eyes met his chestnut ones. The setting sun caught in her light brown hair and the slight wind set it fluttering into her face.

His eyes softened even more as he looked at the ground- this time it was his turn to dodge her eyes. He inhaled deeply before continuing, "I'm here for you because I like you very much… _We're_ good friends, right? And there are all my brothers too. You're never alone..."

She bobbed her head, "Yeah… Good friends."

He paused and looked wistfully into her hesitant eyes, "Don't worry about losing friends- having gotten to know you- if you lose friends, then that'll make _them_ the foolish ones." He paused, trying to read the look on her face. "Good friends lean on one another when they feel down. You can lean on me, Ema. When something troubles you, confide in me… I'm sorry if I scared you when I leaned in like that… I just hate to see you cry." He fiddled with his hands now that he'd released her arm, "I hate to see you hurting. I want to protect you from feeling that way, because you're dear to me." Masaomi clenched his fists at his sides, "I won't stand idle when I see you in pain."

She smiled though she kept turning to look at Makoto's back as it grew smaller in the distance.

 _Masaomi's lips never touched mine. He just pulled me in and held my face close to his. I could feel his slow exhale linger with my own breath for a second… It scared me but he didn't do anything-I was just surprised. He surprised my tears away. Masaomi really is a good friend. He respects our friendship, I can tell…We are good friends… Very good friends._ "I really appreciate it, Masaomi, you are such a good person… I really need to go though. Mako's also my friend and very protective of me. I need to make sure you're not in trouble with him."

Before he could stop her, she was off at a trot down the pathway. Masaomi grimaced, _He was meant to see that "kiss."_

* * *

"Mako! Wait up!" Ema called as she neared him. He was nearly in front of the door to the apartment complex.

"Why?" Makoto asked without averting his gaze. "If you're so in love with Masaomi, just… just leave me alone..." He let himself in, and quickly shut the door to the apartment, forcing distance between her and himself.

Ema stopped outside the wooden door, and listened as he leaned against it before sliding down and allowing his body to sit. _In love?_ "How can you say that?!" She cried out. "Mako, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you… Not ever! What we had- What we could've been- You won't let me forget! Why?!" She gasped for a breath, "Why are you so dear to me? So much so that I can't turn away?"

The door swung open as quick as lightning. The steel in his irises were molten as he pulled her inside. "Then why'd you kiss him?" He asked, frustratedly. He slammed his hands against the door just behind her shoulders sending an echo through the empty corridor. His fingertips dug into the wooden door as he looked for an answer in her eyes. _It hurts so bad. To see her with him- why did she choose him over me?_ He gritted his teeth as he suppressed his emotion into a stoic face, "...It's none of my business, actually… I'm sorry.." He dropped his head to her shoulder. She could feel the sweat of his forehead seep through her blouse… or were they… his tears?

"Look, it wasn't like that, he didn't kiss me Mako. He just wanted to make me stop crying."

"What?" Makoto's reached to grasp her hands, "You mean… that was nothing?" His solemn expression changed as he raised his head to meet her eyes, his eyebrows furrowing, "You were… crying?... Why?" He pulled her into his own arms.

"It's fine. Don't worry anymore…" she said. She found her hand moving to wipe away the glistening tear trail that had escaped his right eye. _He's the same as he was back then. He has feelings too. Vulnerable..._

She pat his head as he burrowed his face into her shirt, "I was so afraid that you'd give me up." He mumbled into her shoulder. "I want to make you the happiest… If you had chosen him… I don't know what I would've done."

For an instant she remembered this feeling- of touching the soft raven locks of a much shorter college boy… _Is he really the same boy?_ Her fingers ruffled through the still soft tendrils of hair.

He looked up suddenly, catching her off guard. "Don't treat me like a child. I don't want you to protect me any longer… all of this trouble is because of me… let me protect you for once." A new resolve filled his posture. "I'll fight for you on equal ground with Masaomi." He looked into her eyes, "I'm not the coward I was before."

He neared, closing the remaining distance that had separated them. She was against the wall now. "W-wait, what-" She found her hands on his solid abdomen, but she couldn't find the force to push him away. The sweltering heat of the apartment without air conditioning had made his tank top stick to his chiseled body. She could feel his muscle beneath the palm of her hand, and her own racing heartbeat coursing through her fingertips.

She blushed, "I-I'm sorr-" Her mouth raced for an explanation. _Why did his body change from that college freshman that had walked me to school everyday? Why didn't_ _ **he**_ _change though? He's still the sweet and thoughtful guy from back then. If he wasn't, it would be easier to give up on our relationship…_ Her mind continued to race…

"Don't be sorry," His eyes had grown wild with a flare she'd never seen before. Now, his own hand was on top of hers guiding it beneath the fabric of his shirt and along his chiseled flesh. A charming grin washed over his face, "I've longed for your touch for so long now," he whispered. "I would have never imagined your hands would feel so wonderful against my body."

"W-why- when-when did you become so dominant?" She squeaked softly to herself as he grasped her hand tighter against his chest.

"Dominant?" He asked at full volume. He laughed a short, but heartwarming laugh, "I've never thought of myself that way." He paused, and looked away, embarrassedly, as he seemed to realize what he was doing. "I'm sorry, I'll stop… I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Not all at once… but… this _is_ how I really feel." He distanced himself. "I know I've changed… I've never approached you like this… but it feels right." He reluctantly stepped away, shoving his hands into the back pockets of his cargo pants. "But it's okay… If you don't like me like… like _that._ " A slight blush crept onto his cheeks. "I'll respect you." His expression grew taut before he unleashed his most charming smile, "That doesn't mean I'll give up easily! Who knows, you might just end up liking me after all!" He swung his heel heading to his room. "...Who knows.." He sighed.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Subaru, did you do well on the math exam?" Ema chimed as the trio walked across the campus to the library.

"Errrm, yeah, I guess I did okay." The athlete said shoving the paper in his bag, a little too hurriedly.

"How about you, Makoto?" Ema asked, turning her attention to the taller man. "You've have some exams too, right?"

He looked dazed as he glanced toward the late afternoon sun, a lollipop stick poking out of his lips. "Mmm, yeah…" He continued looking towards the sky, the clouds reflected on his irises, "I wish I hadn't signed up for Summer term courses though."

"Why's that?" Ema asked.

"It'd give me more time to just be with you." He smiled one of his carefree smiles.

 _Doesn't he have any idea what he's saying? How can he say that so easily?_ She thought, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"H-Hey, why don't we go have a karaoke night tonight?" Subaru asked, changing the subject and trying to get rid of his awkward third-wheel-vibe. "In celebration of completing exams-" he stuttered.

"Oh? You didn't strike me as a karaoke type of guy," Ema commented.

 _Yeah. I'm not._ Subaru thought. _But anything's better than leaving you two alone… Lately… Something's been different with Mr. Princely Makoto over there. He's been acting… Different… Lately, even more girls follow behind us._ He turned to catch a glimpse of the flock of girls whispering while looking at Makoto. _Sheesh… popular as always..._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please let me know what you think- reviews,comments, and suggestions are always welcome!**


End file.
